Daughter of Evil (Prologue)
by Rosaline Kirkland
Summary: Rin has become queen of the yellow country and it has a few paragraphs from a part that will appear later in this story.I hope you enjoy it!


"Rin..." The boy said

"Yes?" I responed harshly "What do you need Len?"I said impatiently

"The rebels and other countries armies are here. You need to leave. Now."Len said. He handed me some of his clothing and a hooded cape."Put these on, then escape. Run. The rebels have surrounded the castle and a-"

"What will become of you?" I said with concern. "What are you going to do?

"I will pose as you and save my sisters life! Now go and change into my clothing as I will with yours." he said."Hurry, For little time is left" he said as he handed me his hair tie. "And put your hair back, for it will do better in disguising you."He said with a smile. I could tell he was holding back tears and wiped his eyes with my handkerchief.

"Don't cry, for it will make me cry too!" I said as I forced myself to smile. "We should change before they get in" I said as I rushed into the nearest empty room. I came out in his clothes with my hair tied back and the cape on but not the hood. He came out of the other room about a minute after I came out of mine. "Are you sure no one will notice?" I asked looking at the rugged outfit.

"Of course not, we're twins and you look just like me!" He said with a smile.

"Okay..." I said. I looked at him and noticed he did look just like me. I was glad that I would be okay and I was so rushed and panicked I forgot about what the rebels would do to him because they would think he was me.

"Now run Rin. Quickly, before they enter." He said as we heard the crash of the castle door falling. "RUN!" He yelled but the floor was carpeted so his voice would not be carried to the rebels. "Rin, leave now before they find us. Run."He whispered in my ear.

I ran to the unblocked back exit of the castle and escaped and ran to the outskirts of town. It was then that it occurred to me that they would execute my brother and I knew it was already to late. I began to sob at the edge of the forest where no one could hear me. I cried until I ran out of tears.

"What will I do with life with the weight of his death on my shoulders?!" I asked the gods."How will I continue on...?"I asked as I began to fall asleep against a large tree."What shall I do...?"I said as I drifted to sleep with my hood over my face so no one could see it. And the red puffy eyes upon it.

*2 years earlier*

"And we will now appoint Miss Kagamine Rin, Daughter of King Kagamine Haku, as queen of the country of yellow."Said the old bald man.

_He is so disgusting. I bet he's as blind as a bat too judging by the way he's squinting at the crowd._ I thought sitting in the lush chair smiling at my subjects as I'm crowned.

"And now we will announce the direct servant of the queen..." said the old man while squinting at the parchment he was holding.

_Great this will be fun... _I thought while relaxing in the chair while keeping my perfect posture and stature. I could have the peasants thinking I was lazy now, could I?

"Kagamine Len."Said the old man. "W-wait am I reading this correctly?" he asked while squinting the paper. I quickly snatched it to check.

"It's correct."I said, holding my emotions in. My dear twin brother was going to be my servant while I was queen. My kind, loving, twin brother who had been taken away from me as a young girl. And he was to be my servant. I had a very hard time controlling my emotions but I was able to. Thank the gods that I was able to.

"Come forward Len."I said. _And come quickly._ I thought._ For I want to see you're happy, smiling face after all these years._ He came up to me and got on one knee and I held out my hand as he reached his out to hold mine before he kissed it.

"Nice to _meet_ you my queen" he said while smiling. Only I knew why he said meet in such an odd manner. We had met before because we were twins. And it was our secret. And neither of us would ever tell a soul about us being twins, and that would be most of the reason I was still alive about 2 years after that. That is one of the only reasons why I still live. But I still wish it was me who died, not him. I deserve it. But I still am just selfish enough to keep wishing he was still here with me. Right by my side.


End file.
